Soul Nomad and the World Eaters
Soul Nomad & the World Eaters (known as Soul Cradle: World Eaters in Japan) is a strategy role-playing game by Nippon Ichi. The game was released February 15 2007 in Japan, and September 25 2007 in the US. Gameplay The Gameplay of Soul Nomad and the World Eaters is extremely different from the Disgaea series, even moreso than Makai Kingdom and Phantom Brave. A key element of the game is customization, as the game is a strategy RPG, much like the majority of Nippon Ichi Software's games, giving the player many more options to choose from when progressing through the story. When the game begins, the player chooses the gender and name of the main character, a change from other Nippon Ichi games. At the very beginning of the game the main character can become powerful enough to destroy even the final boss, but relying on Gig too much would be the equivalent of just letting the world be destroyed. Instead, the player is expected to build and train an army of units capable of handling whatever comes her or his way, relying on Gig's powers as little as possible. The player is given the ability to create "Rooms", which hold a squad of up to nine characters in a 3x3 area. Each Room confers a specific bonus or effect to the squad. One spot is reserved for the Room's leader, and the positioning of the squares is randomly determined when the room is created. Up to 25 different character types can be created, each filling a unique position in the squad with its own strengths and weaknesses. Characters' individual abilities can do such things as increase the range of an effect or give each unit a bonus to its inflicted damage. Tedious tasks like visiting the same area over and over in order to level new characters (a staple of older Nippon Ichi titles) are no longer necessary as any new units may be purchased up to the level of the main character. Also, unlike the older Nippon Ichi titles, the player is not allowed to return to older levels. Squads can also be merged together in order to increase their power. Maps, unlike other Nippon Ichi games, are completely two-dimensional. Squads can be summoned from the Hero's location at any time, but the grid space they are deployed from must be able to fit the squad's grid configuration of the room. Combat Combat is done similarly to La Pucelle: Tactics. When a squad attacks another, the battle is moved to a separate screen, where each member of the squad attacks the other squad. An individual's attack within the squad depends on it's position in the squad's room. Units in the first or second rank usually perform a direct attack, while a unit in the rear will activate a status buff or perform an area-based attack that can hit an entire rank, line, or even the whole room. Any surviving members of the targeted squad may then make a counterattack. What moves and attacks are available for each row and their effectiveness depends on the class of the character. Some classes are more effective in the front row, while others should hang in the middle or back. Before the attack is initiated, the leader of the squad may choose to perform a special attack. Depending on the attack, this may come into effect before or after their attack. Every special character has a personal special, as well as certain specials that are made available if the squad's configuration allows it. Such configurations include having a certain number of squad members all being the same class, or having a certain combination of Melee, Ranged, and/or Magic classes. The game includes more options for interacting with NPCs than previous Nippon Ichi games. It is possible to steal items from shops or NPCs instead of buying them. Additionally, the player can attack the towns and fight against the NPCs inhabiting them. Alternately, the player can recruit NPCs into her or his army. Story History of Prodesto At the end of a long war-shattered age, one man brought all the countries in the Continent of Prodesto together under his rule: Lord Median the Conqueror. Though only one man, he became renowned throughout the world for his heroism. However, within ten years, the empire Lord Median had created collapsed with the death of his son, quickly followed by his own death. With no apparent leader, the continent collapsed once more into civil war. Fifteen years later, Lord Median's daughter had proven herself as a true leader, and convinced the remaining countries to form peace treaties, establishing peace once more. This peace collapsed 50 years later, however, when the "Master of Death", Gig arrived with three giant beings known as World Eaters under his command. They quickly devastated the land annihilating entire nations in a matter of days, and it wasn't long before nations began abandoning their alliances and allying with the World Eaters in an attempt to save themselves. When things looked their darkest, Layna gathered up what remained of her forces and made a direct assault against Gig, a battle which apparently killed both of them. With their leader gone, the World Eaters fell silent, apparently having gone to sleep, remaining as monuments of the destruction that occurred. Starting Your Journey The year is now 800 in the Tamaito calendar. 200 years have passed since the defeat of the shadow at the hands of the technique user Layna. Ever since that day, with the shadow's defeat, the giants known as "The World Eaters" have retained their silence in the continent. The body of one of the giants remains in the peaceful country of Raide, and serves as a symbol of fear to those who pass by it. Within the country of Raide, there exists a small secluded village that refuses to acknowledge the existence of those from outside world. It is known as the "Hidden Village". In that village lives the protagonist along with their friend Danette, and other members of the Sepp race. Along with Layna, whose age now exceeds 200, the protagonist helps to protect the village. One day, the protagonist and Danette are called forth by old lady Layna and given weapons to help guard the village. Danette, who has always dreamed of protecting the village, is overjoyed and is given twin daggers. The protagonist is given a long black sword. The moment the protagonist takes hold of the black sword, it begins to insult and swear at Layna. Both the protagonist and Danette are profoundly confused at this point. It is revealed that 200 years ago, Layna destroyed the shadow and sealed its soul into the black sword. The shadow goes by the name of Gig. To utilize the power of Gig, Layna chose to give this sword to the protagonist. The protagonist is infused with the soul of Gig, gaining control of his power, and is now able to fight against the World Eaters, who have now reawakened. With Gig residing in our hero's body and Danette, who has been the hero's friend since he/she was young, the protagonist departs into the country of Raide to defeat the World Eaters. Characters Main Characters Hero, (Female) Voiced by Yukiko Kikuchi (JP) (Male) Voiced by Kensuke Nishi (JP) The player's character, named Revya by default, is the only one who can wield the Onyx Blade and can successfully fuse with Gig and make use of his powers. He/she does not have a voice during cut-scenes, but the player can choose certain responses during the game to advance the story. He/she does have a voice in battle. It is revealed later that the Hero is, in fact, the reincarnated spirit of Lord Median's infant child (who died of Scarlett Iago), placed into the body of a Drazilian. Depending on the relationship choices, the main character is seen with the character he/she has had the strongest relationship at the end of the Hero storyline. In the Demon Story, he/she goes insane with Gig's power and becomes the main antagonist of the story, becoming the Devourlord in the middle of the Campaign. If the hero wins the final battle, Revya will have killed everyone on the planet, going on to destroy both worlds. Also, the Demon Story is the only time when Revya's voice is heard outside of battle, laughing maniacally due to the power he/she gained after devouring Gig. This character has been made available as a download for Disgaea 3 as a female with the default name Revya. This cannot prove that the canon gender is indeed female as this is a non canonical appearance.Both Genders maybe canon due to properties of reincarnation as this reincarnation happened to be female. Gig, Voiced by Akira Sasanuma (JP), Yuri Lowenthal (U.S.) The Master of Death who came to Prodesto 200 years ago with his three World Eaters. He was later sealed into a sword by Layna, and is eventually fused into Revya. The fusion allows Revya to use some of Gig's power and can ask Gig for more power, though she/he can lose his/her body to Gig if she/he does. He's known for being rather rude and prone to lying. In the Hero ending, he becomes reborn in his own body and goes off to find the hero and Danette. In the Demon ending, if the final battle is won, Gig loses control over the hero and is devoured by Revya, completing the fusion in the opposite way he desired. However, if the battle is lost, the brainwashing effect over him is destroyed, as he remembers his life as Master of Death Vigilance. Before the game's events, Vigilance, as Master of Death, was tasked with guiding the souls of the dead to the afterlife. When he came for Revya's soul, he fought with Lord Median and was killed. His soul then went to Drazil, where he was transformed into Gig. Along with Revya, Gig was made available as a download for Disgaea 3. In Disgaea 3, he is a monster-type with the ability to transform into the Onyx Blade. He is also a downloadable character in Disgaea 4 and Disgaea D2, though Revya does not appear alongside him in those entries. Danette, Voiced by Chiwa Saito (JP), Stephanie Sheh (U.S.) Revya's childhood friend. A Sepp, a race of bovine-like people, she tends to one-up Revya, despite having a poor memory. Her village was destroyed by a cult that worships the World Eater Thuris as a god. Her parent's were both killed by the cult and became Crimson Tears. One of the Tears was used to strengthen the seal on the sword containing Gig when Revya obtains the sword, and the other was used to seal Danette's memory. Through out the game she threatens to snap various people's necks though she never actually does. She was tasked with following the main character and ensuring that Gig never took control of him/her. If he ever did she was to use her other parent's Crimson Tear to further strengthen the seal. In the Demon Path storyline Danette joins the resistance against Gig and Revya, wearing a suit of armor and going by the name the Silent Knight because she can't bear to speak with them. When things seem futile she sacrifices herself to become a crimson tear to summon Layna from Drazil so they may have a better chance of defeating the Main Character and Gig. If Revya loses the final battle, the "Good" ending of the Demon Path has Dio of the Evil Eye use Danette's Crimson Tear to seal the Revya into the sword Gig lived in till he/she can be redeemed. She refers to this as her chance to beat the good back into Revya. Though she is not playable in Disgaea 3, she appears whenever Revya uses Holy Justice, their special combo attack in Soul Nomad. Levin, Voiced by Tatsuhisa Suzuki (JP), Liam O'Brien (U.S.) A city guard of Astec. Despite being a strong fighter, he's often overprotective of his older sister, Euphoria. He is really the third World Eater. When Levin was eight he and his sister were acquired from the slave trading organization Yesterwind and were used as experiments. His sister's illness is a result of those experiments. Though he dies when Revya kills the third World Eater, if his relationship is high enough he can still be used upon arriving in Drazil. Though it is never explained how, both he and his sister are brought back to life at the end of the game. In the demon path storyline, Levin is the first person to fight and survive against the Devourlord and not die or be seriously injured, so when the resistance is formed people flock to him. Vitali, Voiced by Michihiko Hagi (JP), Derek Stephen Prince (U.S.) A silent man who works with Levin. Aside from being a cleric, he's also an efficient spy, and can even surprise Gig. If not for the current state of the world, he'd have preferred to pursue a career as a chef. Vitali joins Revya the same time as Levin, with Christophe giving him orders to keep watch over the hero's status. In his ending, the hero helps Vitali run his restaurant as well as keep Gig at bay from stealing their Hotpod supply. In both the Normal and Demon Path, Vitali has proven his stealth skills by managing to infiltrate Dio's forces, as well as the Devourlord's army. Vitali fights the Devourlord in the last two stages of the Demon Path to avenge Levin's death by the wounds inflicted by the Devourlord, and the final battle to end the stress Queen Alexemia has when on land. Juno Voiced by Miho Miyagawa (JP), Tara Platt (US) Commander of all the Nereid land forces. She distrusts humans, but loves children, whom she cares for a young human boy who she spoils rotten. She is honest and straightforward with people, and places high value on pride and friendship. Juno joins the battle when Queen Alexemia offers her best warriors to aid Revya in defeating the world eaters. Juno leaves the party to stay and help the refugees after the revolution in Raide, but can still be summoned. In the normal path ending with her, if you're male, she will give in to her instincts and make a pass at you. If you're female, she will state both her jealousy and happiness that she and Penn were married. In the Demon Path, she and Thorndyke attack the Devourlord after hearing of Penn being kidnapped, but who, in reality, was being used to spy on the main character. When Thorndyke makes his proclamation to join the team in exchange for his knights and the Nereids' lives, she swears before him that if Penn is harmed, she would never trust humans again. During the attack on the Devourlord after sealing the main character and Gig in the Maize Forest, she states that she is there to avenge what the hero did to Thorndyke, making him into a blood-thirsty murderer. Grunzford, Voiced by Tadahisa Saizen (JP), David Lodge (US) An aging Redflank later met by the protagonist's group. He often complains about the Sepp people, which also includes remarks directed toward Danette and Levin. He use to live in the village where the Main Character and Danette grew up but left 10 years ago because he disagreed with Lady Layna on how to handle Gig, believing he shouldn't be used as a weapon, instead thinking Gig should be forever sealed in the sword. Though his worries have no validity in the normal story, the Demon path plays out just as he feared it would and he is found to have joined the resistance to stop Gig though he thinks tiny raids on Gig and the Main Character will only waste lives. Tricia, Voiced by Mai Nakahara (JP), Wendee Lee (U.S.) A young woman who is helping the town of Zazana fend off a group of bandits. Though kind-hearted, she's often naive and impulsive. She seems to share a history with Grunzford. She wears a pin she believes to have belonged to her mother but in actuality belonged to her older sister who now goes by the name Shauna. Her real family was one of the few that could afford the medicine to treat Scarlett Iago when it appeared 15 years prior to the game. Nearby villagers attacked her home looking for the medicine and her family got separated in the escape, leading to her capture as an infant by the organization Yesterwind and eventual selling to the man she believes is her father. In the normal story Shauna exposes the truth about Tricia's 'father' (which is that he frequently purchases young girls and acts as their father until they turn 17, at which point he rapes them) and kills him, while in the Demon Story it is heavily implied that Tricia's 'father' had already sexually abused her by the time Revya gets to her village, the traumatic experience breaking Tricia's mind. She eventually commits suicide halfway through the Demon campaign, causing Shauna to become a ruthless killer, much in the same manner as Thorndyke, but without losing her sanity. Secondary Characters Endorph Voiced by Kosuke Toriumi (JP) A mysterious man who was found by the Nereids fifteen years ago, his body covered in burn scars. He took over Shauna's bandit gang, reforming it into a group who act in a Robin Hood-esque fashion. In addition, he taught the Angel race how to wield guns. Endorph is actually the character Walnut from Phantom Brave, who ended up on this world after forcing the demon Sulphur through a dimensional portal. Endorph seemingly destroys Raksha after the hero wins the battle. He uses Psycho Burgundy to attack the World Eater, but the cutscene ends there. However if your Relation points are high with Endorph its revealed that he survived again and will be usable again when Revya and the others arrive to Drazil. In the Demon Path, Endorph makes his first appearance after Shauna join's the Hero's army to spite him. He later appears alongside Odie in an attempt to free the Angels from the Devourlord's control. He is also shown in the instance in which the Devourlord loses the final battle, taunting him/her for his/her evil deeds, saying that the insects s/he hated were not so mindless. Shauna Voiced by Kaori Mizuhashi (JP), Karen Strassman (U.S.) The former leader of a bandit gang, before Endorph usurped her position. She seems to hate everyone, especially the poor. Later on, it's revealed that she shares a bit of history with Tricia. When Thuris commits suicide and spreads the deadly Scarlet Iago disease with his death blast, she gives her cure to Tricia in order to save her. Without a cure for herself, she succumbs to the disease and dies in Tricia's arms. In the Demon Path she joins Revya out of hatred for Endorph and later takes care of the mentally broken Tricia until her suicide, at which point Shauna becomes an apathetic and nihilistic killer. Thorndyke Voiced by Teruyuki Tanzawa (JP), Dave Wittenberg (U.S.) Grand Cordon of the Knights of Raide. Has two children; his first, named Richard was thought to be kidnapped by the Nereids. In actuality the King of Raide hired Lobo, the leader of Yesterwind, to kidnap Richard and give him to the Nereids as a payment for curing the Queen. Though never stated it is believed that Thorndyke became the Grand Cordon as a way to repay him. Upon discovering that Richard, now known as Penn, is alive and well in the care of the Nereids and that he enjoys living there he decides to let him stay with them. When it is brought to his attention that the King of Raide is in possession of a Crimson Tear, which is considered a forbidden item, he steals it from the King and presents it to the ruling council. He is then captured and killed in front of his own knights by order of the king for treason. It is his death that inspires Galahad and other knights to turn against Raide and rebuild the city after it is destroyed by the World Eater, Feinne. In the Demon path he attacks Revya along with the Nereids to save Penn and then turns himself over to ensure the safety of Penn. Kanan, who also works for Revya in the Demon Path, finds a child that looks like Penn and forces Thorndyke to kill him. Believing he has killed his own son Thorndyke goes insane, often unknowingly referring to Revya as "his dear Richard," as well as claiming that "every life he takes brings him closer to Richard." His insanity is most likely a mixture of the influence of Gig's Domination as well as believing that he has failed in his task. Near the end of the Demon story, he becomes self-aware of his insanity and almost returns to his normal self, however negative "motivation" from Kanan prevents this, returning him to his viciousness. Diness Voiced by Iho Matsukubo (JP), Barbara Goodson (U.S.) The 12 year old child queen of Orviska. Being the sole member of her family, she is forced to ascend to the throne, but takes advice from Dio of the Evil Eye. As a result, she becomes highly dependent on him, and is unable to make a decision without him. In the Demon Path storyline, she is separated from Dio and is forced to build up her confidence. Cuthbert Voiced by Kensuke Nishi (JP) Christophe's younger brother. Although he initially plays a small role at the beginning of the story, he is later discovered to have had a working relation with Lobo. When the two of them are cornered at Yesterwind HQ, Cuthbert betrays and kills Lobo, claiming that since his hands are already dirty, his brother (Christophe) should not have to sully his as well. Following this, he commits suicide. In the Demon Path storyline, Cuthbert reveals that he originally joined Lobo to raise money to buy medicine for Christophe, and also that he has a fear of going bald. Vangogh Voiced by Katsumi Suzuki (JP), Dave Wittenberg (US) A hotpod farmer who lives in the Orviska slums. He is recruited by Odie to pose as the Blazing Swordsman, Gestahl. In the Demon Path, he is briefly coerced into joining the Devourlord, but goes back to Odie after finding out that his wife is safe. Kanan Voiced by Kanako Tojho (JP) An Dracon who leads the Thurist religion. Kanan was the one who led an assault on Pulkina several years ago, killing off many of the inhabitants, two of which were Danette's parents. Prior to the second battle with Thuris, she rallies up some of Thuris' followers to let him devour them, but is devoured herself soon after, crying out that she had things left to do beforehand. In the Demon Path storyline, Kanan betrays Thuris and joins Revya, claiming Gig to be the one true god and Thuris a devil. She often serves as the Demon party's voice of reason only to be trumped by Gig in this role. Vitali claims that she is in fact male, though he is the only one to do so. Her, or his, gender is proven when you use the Decor Man Gut on Kanan when you control her on the Demon Path. Her standard attacks are identical to that of generic female Dracons. Layna Voiced by Akiko Komoto (JP), Mary Elizabeth McGlynn (U.S.) Also known as Layna the Firebrand, she is the one responsible for sealing away Gig into the protagonist's weapon. Through the cutscenes in-game, it's revealed that some time before Layna took the throne, she sought out Virtuous, who killed Median in retaliation of killing Vigilance. During the fight, Virtuous convinced Layna to fuse with her soul(ending up in the same situation as Gig and Revya), which may have contributed to Layna's rise in power. Then, when Gig came to Prodesto fifty years later, Layna fought him to a standstill and was killed, at which point Virtuous took over and sealed Gig away, being prepared to wait for 200 years until a soul worthy of wielding Gig's power came about. Layna's actual soul was sent to Drazil to act as a scout, taking down other Drazilians to free up souls. Penn Voiced by Minami Fujii (JP), Barbara Goodson (U.S.) The human boy currently under Nereid care. He is the son of the Grand Cordon of Raide and was kidnapped by Lobo of Yesterwind to be given to the Nereids as payment to heal the Queen of Raide when he was a baby. Though all of the Nereids are protective of him, Juno takes her duty very seriously and Penn often says when he gets older he plans to marry her, though he believes and states to her she needs bigger breasts. In Juno's female ending, he first called the main character Sis, then suddenly claiming the two to be married, which Juno encourages, with the hero questioning if she had a say in the matter before the scene ends. In the Demon Path he is given to Revya by Raide and takes to slaughtering with a passion even Gig finds disturbing, though later he sides with Levin claiming that he wants to follow the most powerful person. Alexemia Voiced by Yukiko Mizuochi (JP), Karen Strassman (U.S.) Queen of the Nereids, an all female race of water-dwelling people. She is said to exhibit a special healing power that most humans can't make use of. Christophe Voiced by Hideaki Nonaka (JP), Jamieson Price (US) He controls all trade throughout the Astec-Raide region. Though appearing jovial and cheery, he's often acting in a secretive manner. He employed Vitali as his personal spy and keeps tabs on Revya. It is later revealed that Christophe had a past with Lobo. Euphoria Voiced by Maria Yamamoto (JP), Karen Strassman (U.S.) Levin's older sister. A joke about her in the game is her cooking, which, according to Vitali, could be used as a biological weapon. However, she also has a strong sense of hospitality, and offers to cook for people, most of all, Endorph. Lobo Voiced by Osamu Hosoi (JP), Keith Silverstein (US) A Sepp man who runs an organization called the Yesterwind. Christophe and Cuthbert seem to know him. In the Demon Path storyline, he quickly joins Revya after hearing tales of the brutality caused by him/her. He is driving force behind the Revya's desire to plunder villages and ruins, being guided there by Lobo. Eventually, he chooses to leave the group, either regarding the Revya as a monster with a kind heart or an untrusting brute, depending on the player's dialogue choices. Galahad Voiced by Yuuki Kaji (JP), Derek Stephen Prince (U.S.) A Chevalier under Thorndyke's command. He seems suspicious about Thorndyke's ascent to his position. In the Demon path, he is rescued by Gig and the Revya after they injure him in the crossfire of fighting a World Eater, however, the events of that battle and the atrocities Gig commits cause him to go insane and believe himself a salesman. Agrippa Voiced by Akane Yamaguchi (JP), Barbara Goodson (US) A young angel who wears a pilot's hat and uses a gun he received from Endorph. He has a friendly relation to Odie. In the Demon Path storyline, he and all of the other angels are conscripted into forced labor by Revya before eventually being killed in front of Pinot. Pinot Voiced by Ayana Taketatsu (JP) An angel who's usually seen hanging around with Agrippa. Though she plays little role in the normal story, Pinot has far more scene time in the Demon Campaign. She is with Agrippa during the Revya's assault on Pulkina, though very worried if they can hold their own. After losing, she is forced to work for the main character, cursing at him/her several times, labeling him as "Demon-spawn." She has far more hope in Odie in the alternate campaign than in the normal path, though this could be out of desperation. After taking over Orviska, she is seen with the party, giving out her opinions even to Gig, bluntly stating his name for the empire sucks. When Endorph arrives, she is set free along with the other angels, but before leaving, asking why the Devourlord saved her from Dio's lightning blast, only to watch in horror as Revya kills Agrippa before everyone's eyes. World Eaters Feinne She is the first World Eater that Revya and Danette come across. Feinne is the most powerful World Eater in Haephnes, as well as being the most inactive. Gig describes her as his favorite World Eater of the three. Before becoming a World Eater, she was once a Haephnes god known as Resilience, who knew Gig back when he was Vigilance. Feinne is one of the primary (though inactive) threats early on in the game due to her being the only World Eaters whose location is known as well as being drastically close to Raide, so much so that it was able to wipe out half of the kingdom in one blast. In the Demon Campaign, she battle the Main Character only to be defeated, but still alive. In the final battle, she seems to have reformed to the side of good along with Raksha, who asks to eat a part of her soul in order to battle the Main Character, since she cannot. In the "Good" Demon ending, she and Raksha intend to reincarnate and restart their life cycles with the help of Gig, who has regained his memories of his past life as Vigilance the Master of Death. Thuris Thuris is the second World Eater that Revya encounters and is, physically, the weakest of the three. He has the ability to become invisible. Following the defeat of Gig, Thuris created the Cult of Thuris by leading his followers into worshiping him as a god. When Gig converses with him, he tells Thuris that he had become more like a human. Later on in the story, he reveals that it was he who brought the plague of Scarlet Iago upon the world. Gig describes him as the most intelligent World Eater and the one he disliked the most. Before the second battle, Thuris reveals that he was the one who brought back Scarlet Iago to the public 15 years prior to the story, at which Kanan first made contact with him. He taught his followers how to create it and spread across the land, setting up Shauna's and Trish's separation and Shauna's hatred for everything. Upon his defeat, Thuris commits suicide by blowing himself up and spreading the disease Scarlet Iago as a result. An interesting fact about all of Thuris' followers is that when they are moving or attacking, their normal voices and shouts are all replaced by Thuris' wicked and haunting laugh. Raksha Voiced by Liam O'Brien (U.S.) The third and final World Eater, Raksha is initially found to be dormant. It is later revealed that he managed to, with the help of Dio, separate his spirit from his body and place it in Levin's as a child, laying low until he meets Gig once again. His goal is to become so powerful that nobody would ever be able to tell him what to do. Gig states that Raksha was "always the hardest one to crack." If your Friendship Points with Levin are eleven, a different scene will appear after beating Raksha. It is revealed that he moved Euphoria's soul, giving the illusion that she was dead, and locked her soul somewhere. His ending varies depending on the main character's gender. If you're female, Levin will develop a sort of crush on Revya as you two are traveling. If you're male, he will show his irritation of you, but proceeds to let you travel with him. In the Demon Path he defeats the Main Character early on as Levin, thus causing people to rally behind him as a hero. Upon gaining his former body he chooses to fight against the Main Character, liking the attention he received as a hero. Raksha appears as a cameo in Disgaea Infinite. Others English Announcer Voiced by Mayuko Manaka (JP) Lord Median Lord Median was a war hero who ascended to the throne after uniting Prodesto beneath his rule. He ruled for ten years, before his sudden death caused Prodesto to fall back into ruin. During that time, he had one son, Revya. However, Revya fell to the disease Scarlet Iago several years later, and passed away. Median, overcome with grief at losing his heir, was silently contacted by Drazil, who gave him the idea of killing the Master of Death in order to keep living. When Vigilance came to take Revya's soul, Median fought against him and killed him, setting Drazil's plan into motion. Some time later, Median was killed by Virtuous, Master of Life, by having his soul taken from his body. His Onyx Blade, of which can only be wielded by members of his bloodline, was used to seal Gig, and was later given to the Protagonist. He can be fought and recruited in an optional map. Gestahl A bandaged man who, along with the beasts Yavis and Parin, is inherited to the Dracon who takes on the name of Dio. Though he has power, he often tends to fall into a vegetative state, at which he must consume a soul in order to continue functioning (as seen in the Demon Path). At the end of the Normal Path, he's revealed to be a 200+ year old Lord Median. He allows himself to be consumed by the Onyx Blade in order to pass on his power. In the Demon Path, he is recruited halfway through the Demon Story for a very brief time, tricked into thinking the player is his master by Gig's Domination powers. Eventually, he leaves the player's party along with Dio of the Evil Eye, both of them being fought in the accompanying stage. Asagi Asagi is somewhat insane and wants to take over the game for herself since her own game was canceled. Upon defeating her, she will have a temper tantrum which will cause the destruction of the Soul Nomad realm (save for Gig and Revya, as well as herself). She can be fought and recruited in an optional map. Defeating her will cause the start of a new cycle. A glitch in the game allows her to be fought and recruited an infinite number of times, allowing multiples of her to be in the player's party. Lujei Piche A Ghost who travels through time and space. She's responsible for sending Walnut (A.K.A Endorph) to Prodesto and for sending Sulphur back to Ivoire, causing the occurrence of one of Phantom Brave's ''Bonus maps. Lujei is a character from the game "Grim Grimoire", but has gone deeper into insanity by the time of Soul Nomad, acting more like a vicious child then before. However, she regains her wits briefly and sends an alternate Revya/Gig into the past in order to kill Lord Median. After killing Median however, Revya catches Scarlet Iago and dies a few months later. Their souls are then captured by Drazil, who uses them to create two World Eaters. '''Virtuous' One of the seven Overseers and the Master of Life for the world of Haephnes. In the past events of the game, she witnessed the death of Vigilance at the hands of Median because the latter could not accept the fact that his son and only heir died because of Scarlet Iago, and thus fearing for the future safety of the world. Not being able to accept this fact, Median halted Vigilance's job of taking Reyva's soul by killing Vigilance. She then killed Median because he tried to go against the cycle. But before making him realize that killing the Master of Death, and pointing out that Drazil whispered false words into Median's ears to kill Vigilance, he doomed the world of Haephnes to destruction. Vigilance One of the seven overseers and the Master of Death for Haephnes. He was Gig's past life before succumbing to the rebirth cycle where his soul was stolen by Drazil. When Median's child died due to Scarlet Iago, he was tasked of retrieving his soul so that it could enter the rebirth cycle, something that Median could not accept. Median killed him after hearing Drazil's temptuous whispers inside his mind that killing Vigilance would allow him to live forever and not let his son die. Resilience One of the seven Overseers and also a god in the side of the world of Haephnes. In Gig's dreams in the normal storyline, she is seen along with Virtuous and Vigilance. She was a victim of the deteriorating rebirth cycle between Haephnes and Drazil and her soul was stolen and sent to the other world. She then was reincarnated into Feinne, a world eater. Gamma One of the seven Overseers and Drazil's Master of Death. He is Joules' brother, although it is unknown which one is the older. Gamma believes that Drazil's utopia is perfection and will do anything to maintain the order of the world, even though total control and domination allows the people of Drazil to live out their lives as soulless, machine-like creatures who follow the whim and will of their gods. Joules One of the seven Overseers. A god in the world of Drazil and its Master of Life. Along with her brother Gamma, they are responsible for stealing the dead souls from cycle of Haephnes and transporting them to Drazil, knowing that few cycled souls in the world of Haephnes will soon destroy it. She also believes that unlike Haephnes, Drazil is a perfect world free of disorder and is only right that Drazil exists and wishes for Haephnes' destruction. Haephnes One of the two "World Rulers". The goddess who governs the world of Haephnes, also named after herself. In Reyva's dreams, she is seen taking care of the Reyva as a baby. Knowing that Reyva was Median's son in his past life, she wished for Reyva to live a peaceful life and always sang a lullaby that made him sleep. Hierarchically, although considered as an overseer along with Drazil, she is above the seven overseers which also composed of Virtuous, Resilience, Vigilance, since she governs the world of Haephnes in its totality. Unlike Drazil who rules his world with an iron fist and controls the lives of all the Drazilians directly to achieve a utopia that lacks disorder, Haephnes left the creatures of her world to their own devices and gave them freedom from her rule, gradually making them learn of all the things including the foul side of humans such as destruction, murder, chaos etc., something that Drazil harshly compared to his "child's cradle" utopia. In the demon path bad ending, she is seen along with Drazil, the god of the other world in order to face Reyva and question him/her about the power he/she acquired by eating Gig's soul. In the end, she was destroyed along with all that exists. Drazil One of the two "World Rulers". The god who rules over the world of Drazil, also named after himself. Hierarchically, he is above Gamma and Joules since he governs the world of Drazil as a whole. He believes that mortals need have all aspects of their lives ruled by the gods and intends to disrupt cycles of life and death in other worlds so that he can take the world's souls and add them to the his world's cycle of death and rebirth. He considers his world a utopia, as it lacks any form of disorder, since it inhabitants can never think for themselves, never come into contact with outside ideas, and all look the same (coincidentally looking exactly like male and female Revya). Gig ridicules his world as a "child's cradle" because of how closely its inhabitants are always watched. Despite his claims at valuing life, he has no problems with sacrificing his followers. Drazil serves as the primary antagonist in the normal path, having tricked Median into killing Vigilance, as his death in Haephnes allowed him to take the souls of dead from it and add them his own world's cycle of death and rebirth. Along with Vigilance's stolen soul then later became Gig, he sends Thuris, Fienne, and Raksha to Haphnes kill everyone on it so he could claim the rest of its souls. Though the four of them were defeated, Drazil was still able to take the souls of Haephnes without Gig to guide them to heaven. This led to a decreasing number of people being born in Haephnes. He is eventually confronted by Revya, Gig, Gestahl, and Dannette in his world, where he furses with Gamma and Joules into a single monster. Though Revya stats to gain the upper hand after eating Gestahl's soul, Drazil then eats the souls of dozens of his followers and creates two copies of himself. Finding themselves with no other choice, Revya allows Gig to take over her/his body and destroys Drazil. In the demon path bad ending, he is seen along with Haephness and calls Reyva an "Overseer". He says that Reyva has attained power that which rivals the gods themselves. He and Haephnes face Reyva but were defeated in the end and destroyed along with everything. Ashur Known as the "All - Ruler" and a god presumed to be of even higher power and authority than Haephnes and Drazil. He rules and controls all. Everything that happens is said to be what he wanted and what he wished for to happen. Playable Generic Units *Archer *Bandit *Bard *Bareknuckle *Cherub *Cleric *Deathblossom *Drache *Dracosage *Ghobb *Gideon *Gryphos *Gryphos Rider *Gypsy *Hydrone *Knight *Nerid *Phynx *Phynx Knight *Pyremage *Redflank *Saboteur *Schemestress *Seraph *Soldier *Swordsman *Whirwin External links * Soul Nomad Official Japanese Site * Soul Nomad Official English Site Category:Games